Before and After
by Chipmunk21
Summary: Follow Alvin as he learns to love his brother, become an A student and an award winning singer. Then feel his emotion when everything in his world is shattered when he develops a brain tumor and only has 3 weeks to live. Follow him through a journey of life, death and afterlife. See his life through his and his families eyes as they have to cope with the loss of their loved one.
1. Extended Summary

**A.N Hello I'm back with a new story It's been a long fanfictionless year for me so here we go FYI I may be a little rusty but I'll do my best. As always with me this is a yaoi story (boy x boy).**

Alvin's POV

It's been a hard year not just in school but in life, I discovered I was gay and started to like someone and not just any someone my brother Simon. Oh how my mind drove me crazy with asking out scenarios and things like how it would feel to kiss him. Then I had the embarrassing wet dreams. I finally got the guts and asked him out, needless to say it was a bumpy start because of us being brothers but it blossomed into a very strong relationship. I loved him more than life itself everything was perfect, I was staying out of trouble, Simon and I were together and my grades were highly improving thanks to help from Simon.

Then everything took at turn for the worse I fell ill to what seemed like a cold, then it turned into a flu, then I began to have vision blurs now and then. It's turned into nasty dizzy spells and headaches. I decided Enough's enough I have to go to the doctor. Dave took me there with Simon and Theodore I'll remember that day, it was one of the last times I truly felt alive. Then it happened at 7 AM the next morning we went back. He said "you have a large brain tumor removing it would prove impossible I'm sorry but you only have 3 weeks to live." I sat there staring my body started to tremble with fear and sorrow and tears welled up in my eyes. "I c-can't be sick I've always lived a rather healthy life style." "There's nothing that can be done the cancer is too far spread and even if it was caught early survival rate would have been low." I felt as if everything in my last year had been so much better with school and my love life and now it was going to swept from right under my feet 3 weeks from now. Over the next 3 weeks I spent time with Simon and Theo. Oh how Simon made me feel alive even in my last days, we partied sang together and made passionate love but what I'd remember was the cuddling and the fun.

Amongst all the fun and love in those days there was a lot of bad like my dizzy spells would get so I terrible that for seconds to a couple of minutes my vision would go black and the headaches were sometimes the most unbearable things in the world. I was sure that that I'd die during a dizzy spell.

I had decided that during my final weeks I wouldn't drastically change my life I still went to school and saw friends in fact I kept my illness a secret from everyone outside of my family I didn't want them to pity me all I wanted was to go through my final days happy and full of life like I always had. I had also stated to my family that I would rather die at home with them around rather than in the hospital. Then the dreaded day came I was so sick that I had to stay in bed I had said that I wanted to see my family separately opposed to all together and Simon would be the last one I saw, I started with Dave, then Theodore and last but not least Simon. As I started to slip away further Simon had called to the family I saw as they stood there holding me with one hand and pulling me into a large family hug. "Even though I caused a lot of trouble and hurt all of you physically or emotionally at some point I want you to know that I love you guys so much and wish this could have been different, Simon I want to give you two more things." I gave him a memory album of all our time together as brothers and lovers. "Theo this is for you" I handed him a memory album with all of us through the good and bad times. "Dave" I could barely speak I handed him a picture frame with 4 photos in it, the first was when we won the people's choice best music award, the second was when I got my first A+ which of course was this year, the third was my prom photo from when Simon and I came out as a couple and the last was a photo of all of us together.

All these brought tears to everyone, and then Simon leaned down and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. "Don't remember me being sick always remember me as the life loving, trouble making and energetic chipmunk that I always was." A single tear left my eye and flowed down my face as a large dizzy period hit and my vision blurred and went black, before I completely slipped away I felt everyone hug me tight and then it happened my world went black. I Alvin the chipmunk was now dead but I wasn't gone this is my life before and after my death I hope that my existence no matter how short will be remembered and live through time. I didn't know it yet but this would be a new beginning with a mix of my old existence.

This is my story

**Well that's a wrap for the extended summary hope you enjoyed it. I literally had tears forming writing the death portion but it'll be worth it when this story comes together. Please Review. Chapter 1 coming soon... :) **


	2. Chapter 1 - First A Plus

**I'm here with the first of many chapters, I will warn that it will be a slow process as I am working on finishing my oldest story The New Kid and my second oldest story Welcome to Camp Kidney. I am also writing a Danny Phantom Story (title unknown) but it won't be posted until I complete it. So enjoy the first chapter of Before and After **

Chapter 1:

Hi I'm Alvin Seville rock star, trouble maker, student and most recently in love but not with Britney… I was in love with my brother Simon. Just his name made my heart race he was tall, intelligent, handsome and had the best personality. My heart yearned for him and being around him was starting hurt, at first I didn't even know I was in love I did feel excited when he did certain things and then one day I realized I was staring that was the day I figured out that I loved him but I love Britney don't I this isn't right is it?

It was then that I discovered that I was gay and that I loved my brother, I tried to convince myself that it was all a phase that the feelings would just disappear but when in fact the more I denied it the stronger the feelings got and the more I wanted to know how it would be like to be his boyfriend, to kiss him, to snuggle with him and of course well you know, all of those thoughts made me blush and as much as I wanted him I couldn't ask him at least not yet.

This became a large turning point in my life I was now 16 years old I was maturing and was replacing my mischief with actual focus that was year my grades began to improve the best part was I could be with Simon since he could tutor me with my subjects everything was going smoothly. I was having the average teenage problems with acne, urges and most recently wet dreams. I wish the dreams were real sometimes they feel so real that my mind convinces me they are until the alarm clock goes off and the bed is sticky again. "Could this year get any worse that's the third one this week." I scowled at myself as I stripped the bed and changed everything out accordingly. Knock knock knock, "Alvin time to get out of bed." Simon yelled through the door. "I'm up already I'll be down in 5 minutes." I could see Simon's astonished face through the door. I started to strip down and change when the door opened to reveal Simon "SIMON" I yelled "I told you I was up" I quickly covered myself. "I-I-I'm s-sorry Alvin" he said before rushing out. I could swear he stared at me for a few seconds with a light blush on his face. "Did I just get checked out?" I asked myself but whatever it was it had to wait. I needed to shower quickly and eat breakfast before school and my time to do that was quickly wearing thin, I hopped into the shower and washed my hair and body in what I believe was in record time, I made sure that all my fur was brushed and that I brushed my teeth. I ran down the stairs and grabbed a bagel and smeared cream cheese on it before running out the door with my bag thank goodness Theo made our lunches the night before. "Simon wait up" I saw him turn and slow down a bit. "Sorry I ran behind I had some extra things that had to be done this morning" I said through pants "Well you catching up is surprising usually you like to walk slowly" "well I just wanted show you this" I said as I handed him a project I had spent two weeks on and I'll be honest I worked hard on it but wasn't the one to research the hell out of something but this project was special this on this project I had research every angle and wrote accordingly. I watched as he read it his eyes widened in astonishment and wonder, I saw him pondering over it which is something I had never seen him do over my work. "Wow this is an amazing report" he said smile on his lips and lit up eyes. I beamed "thanks Simon, but this is because I asked you for some help and tips on how to stay focused." "Yeah but how you interpret my tips and how you embrace them are entirely different things. You've come a long way this year Alvin. Are you ill?" I laughed at that last bit and so did he "No I just feel like I need to do this for me and for my future, plus I really don't miss being in trouble all the time." Then it hit me I had grown up a lot this year it made me feel more accomplished and mature. "Don't act too good now or Dave will think something's up." He said laughing again "Yeah I'm sure he thought he'd never see the day that I Alvin Seville would start to behave and improve in school."

The rest of the walk we joked, laughed, talked and made sure we'd make it on time. "Have a good day Alvin." Simon yelled "You too". I then looked around and walked over to my friend Alex 'hey man, how are you?" "Doing good, you get your work done?" "Yes I slaved over it this last two weeks at least Simon helped me with it." "Dude tell him how you feel already" Alex was the only person in the world that knew I liked Simon. "I can't just go up to him and say hey Simon how was your day? Oh by the way I've secretly loved you more than life itself for the past 3 months." "Well then use a better route, give him subtle hints and if he doesn't catch on then go to plan B which is being honest and telling him how you feel. You'll never know the possibilities till you do." This is why I loved Alex he always had the best relationship advice even though he had never been in one. He learned by seeing it through family and other friends plus his parents go divorced or something when he was young which gave him the knowledge of how an unhappy relationship turns out. "Anyway got to get to class dude. See you at lunch?" "Of course have a good morning." I yelled as we ran opposite directions for our morning classes.

As I started to study more and have Simon tutor me I had noticed how simple classes were, I wasn't getting A's yet but I was getting there my average as of now was B+ . I also noticed how mornings with little lesson or lack of work became boring and dragged more than they used to. Finally my last class of the morning Science my favorite subject the one I had slaved writing my report for, "Ok class I'm taking in all reports now." I was the first to hand mine in, it was a 10 page report about DNA, RNA and Amino Acids. "Impressive mister Seville but not unexpected you have been greatly improving lately." I smiled and nodded as I took my seat." Today we will be talking about the Miller – Urey Experiment, can anybody know about it. I looked around and saw no hands up and this was right up my alley I mean come one ¼ of my project was on it, I threw my hand up "Yes Alvin" "In 1953 Stanley Miller and Harold Urey hypothesized that mixing gases that composed Earth's atmosphere 4 billion years ago mixed with water and a spark of electricity could create amino acids which are the building blocks of life. Then they tested it by enclosing the gases in a glass container and added heated water from another this mixed with the electric shock did in fact create the 20 amino acids that make up all of life on Earth." "Wow that's exactly right amazing; you really did your homework." "Thanks" I could feel all the people staring at me, some in astonishment and some in the wow what a geek way.

Then the lunch bell rang "Alvin can I see you for a minute please." I stopped and turned around "Yeah?" "I decided to mark your report while you were working in class and it goes without saying astonishing work you deserve this she handed it back to me with a big red A+ on the front. Wow my first A+, "what got you from mischief to academics?" "To be honest to impress my brother and see what I could do." On that note I left for lunch I had to show Simon what I could do.

"Hey Alvin we didn't think you'd make it" I heard Alex say " Sorry I got held up getting an A+" Both Alex and Simon looked at me full of pride "Alvin that's amazing" they both shouted "I know and it was completely unexpected although I did just totally teach a biology lesson in class." "You're becoming me Alvin" Simon said. "Don't go that far I'm not a bookworm yet it just so happened that today's lesson was in a big section of my report, it hardly means I'm a nerd." "Alvin you're a nerd." Alex said snickering I playfully punched him in the shoulder which made him laugh harder. "Oh quiet you" I said starting to laugh myself "Simon I need you to talk to you outside for a minute." "Sure thing" he said as he stood up. "First of all I need you to take a photo of me with my report this is my first ever A+ and I want to remember this day till the day I die." I tossed him my camera I posed on the big tree in the yard with my report showing and my smile and eyes showed pride and joy. "Ok so there's something I need to tell you and I don't know how so here goes, I got that A+ to impress you because over the last few month I realized that I had fallen in love with you. I thought I was a phase but it's not." He stood still silent for 10 minutes "oh for goodness sake say something." He snapped out of his trance "Sorry it's a lot to take in at once, which is why I'm going to walk away I need some time to think about this and take it all in bit by bit." Then I saw Alex run over "hey is he ok he looks like he saw a ghost." "No he just heard my direct approach." "You told him?" "Well I had to I was hurting me not to say anything and I had to tell him that I wrote my report to impress him." Tears started to stream down my face "What if he hates me now I don't know what I'd do." "Don't worry Alvin everything will be ok just let him take it in at his own pace."

I walked home with Simon in silence it was hard to believe that 6 hours ago we were chatting it up. Theodore had gone to Eleanor's to bake so we wouldn't see him for a few hours.

The evening passed quickly and it was now time to get ready to go to bed I was upset about the possibility that I had ruined a perfectly healthy brother, brother relationship but all that worry was about to change there was a light knock on my door I ran to open in as I knew that it was Simon. He walked in and kissed me full on the lips I looked at him in shock."See makes you think doesn't it" he said I nodded feeling a lasting tingle in my lips. "Listen Alvin we need to talk…"

**That's it for Chapter 1 hope you all enjoyed it. I left you on a cliffhanger what will Simon say? Does he** **love Alvin the way Alvin loves him. Find out soon till then happy reading.**


	3. First Love

Hey everybody I'm back with more Alvin and Simon goodness. In the last chapter Simon got a truckload of emotions from Alvin. Let's see how things work out for our 2 favorite brothers.

Chapter 2 – First Love

_Simon walked in and kissed me full on the lips, I stood there confused "Gives you a lot to think about hey" he said I nodded while feeling the tingling in my lips "Alvin we need to talk" _

We sat down on my bed "Alvin I've been thinking about what you said earlier, I believe what you said and it took me some time but I realized that I do love you too. Now let's make sure we take this step by step, it will be a rocky start since we're brothers but I think we can beat the odds." My mind was racing and so was my heart, he loves me back "Y-You love me back? I thought you'd hate me that's why I've been holding it in for so long." A tear started to run down my cheek, then Simon pulled me into a hug and I sobbed a bit out of joy then he pulled me in for a kiss. I melted as my lips touched his and let out a sigh of content our arms wrapped around each other then we broke the kiss and cuddled the night away.

The next morning was similar to the last only this time I didn't care if Simon saw me changing after I got ready I ran down the stairs in time for big breakfast. "Morning Alvin" I heard Theodore say "Morning Theo, how was baking last night?" "It was excellent we made chocolate chip cookies, brownies and fudge ripple cake." "Wow sounds delicious" "Well I hope they are as good as they look." "How are things with Simon?" my eyes went wide, "How did you know about that I've never told you about that?" "I overheard you guys talking last night. Don't worry I only heard a little bit I would never eavesdrop on personal conversations. ""Well now that you are in the loop of who that knows I can tell you that we are together, Simon and I are now dating." The green clad chipmunk seemed to be very happy for his brothers "So now I know why you've been improving in school and have been using just about any way you can to be around him." He said laughing a little; I glared at him "Oh Alvin I'm not laughing at you I think that's so cute" "Hey I'm the only one who can say he's cute." We looked to see Simon enter the kitchen snickering. "Well Simon and Alvin I approve of this relationship" Theo said as he left the room. "Good morning handsome" I said as I pulled him in for a kiss. "Well we have at least 2 people who approve of us going out." I said "Who else knows?" Alex he's the only one who knew that I liked you, I told him that I told you everything." "Well lets go to school we'll be late otherwise. Besides today in Biology we are learning about cancer cells and tumors." Simon smiled at my new found love for school. "I thought you only like school cause you liked getting my help." He said with a hint of amusement, "Well when I started to actually pay attention I developed a love for it." I realized the time and had to drag Simon out of the house, "Hurry if we leave now we can still actually walk to school." "Hey Alvin how about we keep our relationship in the small group that knows for now I'm not ready to be out yet." "Ok I'll make you a deal we keep this secret until prom sound reasonable?" "I think I can handle that" we walked hand and hand until the school came into view. "Got to go Simon love you" I said running off; he waved and said "love you too". I ran through the hall and saw my awesome buddy Alex. "Isn't it a great morning?" "Well someone's in a good mood what happened last night?" "Oh nothing except for the fact that Simon and I are together now." "I'm proud of you Alvin you confessed and the best outcome happened l think you two are perfect for each other since besides education you two are very opposite people." "Oh my gosh the bell is going to ring in like 10 seconds gotta go" I ran off good thing my first class is gym so they don't care as much if you're a minute or two late. Finally again it was time for biology. "Ok class time to begin please settle down today we are learning about cancerous cells and how often we fight them, this is also the time to bring up any personal experiences with cancer that you've had either with family or friends." "As you all know the body makes new cells everyday in the millions, well at least three times a day cells go astray which means we fight cancer all the time whether we have it or not." I realized how overseen cancer is at that moment. "What if the cells aren't eradicated?" "Well then the tumor form, now the tumor is the power house of it all, when it forms it sends signals to the brain that tell the body to provide it with oxygen and food. The way cancer spreads is parts of the tumor break off and travel through the blood where it finds another spot to plant itself infecting more of the body." After the lesson we did several small assignments on the subject and then finally the lunch bell rang,

I ran to meet up with usual people Alex and Simon "hey guys" They both smiled "Hey Alvin" they said cheerfully "How was your lesson on cancer Alvin?" "It was good a little confusing but good." "Hey you guys want to do something tonight?" "Hey yeah there's a teen night at the karaoke club tonight, we could be a singing quartet if Theo's in." I had never thought that Alex was a singer but now I wanted to hear him. Just then I saw Theo walk by "hey Theo do you want to come to the karaoke club tonight?" "Sure sounds like fun." "You know Simon we could consider this a first date" I said with a smirk "Of course it'll stay just between us, we don't want to be out till prom."

Finally the final bell rang and Simon, Alex, Theodore and I started to walk to our homes "So guys lets meet at the karaoke club in an hour and a half" "Ok sounds good see you then Alex." Simon and I went up to our respected rooms and got ready for the fun filled night. Little did he know that I was planning to do a duet with him before we do our quartet with Theo and Alex.

We met up for about 5:30 and I couldn't wait to sing with everyone especially my planned duet with Simon. Then we heard over the intercom "Simon and Alvin you're up" he glared at me don't worry it's a clubbing song just sing the verse 1 I'll sing the second and we'll sing the chorus together.

**Alvin and Simon**

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
**Alvin**_  
Young hearts, out our minds  
Running 'til we outta time  
Wild child's lookin' good  
Living hard just like we should  
Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up (You Know)  
That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)  
_

**Alvin and Simon**

_Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)  
Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side  
Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)  
We'll keep dancing 'til we die_

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
**Simon  
**_Young hunks, taking shots  
Stripping down to dirty socks  
Music up, gettin' hot  
Kiss me, give me all you've got  
It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)  
That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)  
_Alvin and Simon

_Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)  
Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side  
Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)  
We'll keep dancing 'til we die  
_**Alvin and Simon**

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

The crowd cheered for the two boys then Theo and Alex walked up beside us and we started singing again.

We got home and Simon pulled me in for a kiss then he punched my arm "Ouch what was that for?" "For setting up a duet behind my back." And this is for the rest of the night then he pulled me in for a another kiss but this time it deepened and he licked my teeth to gain entrance which I gladly granted he put his arms around me and pulled me closer as if it were possible to become one person. "I had an amazing time tonight with you guys." "So did I, especially our duet and Theo and Alex's duet as well." I had been noticing how Alex and Theo were always hanging out with one another and found any excuse to do something together."You think they like each other the way we like each other?" "Maybe" Simon said

At this moment I didn't care Simon pulled me in again and I stopped thinking altogether.

He repeated the way he did his last kiss but this time I melted completely I felt Simon's hands pull me in closer than before, after a minute or two I felt his hands roam my body then under my shirt he I sighed from the sensations coursing through me. Simon lifted off his short than mine in a flash I stared at his chest for a minute or two wow he had a really toned body for a bookworm sporting a rock hard 6 pack "you like what you see" He said seductively." I couldn't speak so I just nodded I walked up to him and started kissing him then I started to kiss his neck then his chest, I smirked as I took one of his nipples into my mouth I swear he had to stop a scream of pleasure so to make it more grueling for him I played with the other with my fingers. "A-A-AL AHHH" "What Simon? I couldn't make that out" Then he flipped me on my back and started to place light kisses on my neck, then my chest he sucked my nipples and I could the electric shocks travel into my throbbing cock. My pants were getting tighter by the microsecond then I felt Simon's skilled tongue enter my belly button and that sent a huge wave of pleasure through me my moans were increasing in frequency and volume. I don't know when but after a minute or two I realized Simon had stripped us both down to our birthday suits. A second later my cock was surrounded by a warm moist environment, I looked and saw Simon sucking me "AHH Simon don't stop." He put a hand to my mouth and I instinctively started to suck his fingers swirling my tongue around each digit. When it seemed appropriate he removed his fingers from my mouth and pushed one into my entrance, I winced at the sudden intrusion but it only took a minute to get used to it, then he added another and another thrusting them in and out as if searching for something then he hit my spot, an intense sensation ran through me I arched my back "AHH SIMON" he smirked "found it" Then he removed his fingers I felt so empty then he spit onto his hand and rubbed his dick. "Simon go gentle" he nodded in agreement. Then I felt him fill me it was so painful but soon that pain was replaced by pure pleasure as he slowly moved "F-Faster, H-Harder" he complied and started moving with more insistent thrusts, that's when he hit my spot and I felt the pleasure resurface "hit it again" I managed to say through moans from that moment he hit my bundle of nerves every time, after a few minutes I was barely able to hold back anyway longer when he grabbed my dick and started stroking it in synch with his thrusts. I couldn't hold it anymore Simon gave me a powerful thrust into my spot my dam broke, my back arched, I saw stars "SIMON" I yelled as my body convulsed I felt myself tighten around his munkhood "ALVIN" he screamed as he came. I felt the warmth spread through me. He collapsed on top of me. "Simon I love" "I love you too Alvin", Then we fell asleep in each other's arms.

Well they consummated their love let's see what lies ahead for our two love birds.


End file.
